kokoroconnectfandomcom-20200213-history
Kokoro Connect: Yochi Random
Kokoro Connect: Yochi Random (ココロコネクト ヨチランダム) is a Japanese visual novel adaption of the light novel series Kokoro Connect for the Playstation Portable. Yochi Random features an alternative storyline based on the original novels and features multiple routes and endings determined by the player's choices during their playthrough. This original, non-canon story is set in between Hito Random and Kizu Random. Iori's route was specially written by the author of the light novel, Sadanatsu Anda. Download support ended September 26, 2018 In early September 2018, a popup announcement on the official visual novel site front page explained the download of the game will end on September 26, 2018. PlayStation®Portable用ソフト「ココロコネクト ヨチランダム」 ダウンロード版及びダウンロードコンテンツ配信終了のお知らせ 日頃は弊社製品をご愛顧いただきまして、誠にありがとうございます。 弊社PlayStation®Portable用ソフト「ココロコネクト ヨチランダム」につきまして、ダウンロード版及び ダウンロードコンテンツの配信を、2018年9月26日（水）をもって終了させていただくことになりました。 ＜配信終了タイトル＞ PlayStation®Portable用ソフト「ココロコネクト ヨチランダム」 ＜配信終了ダウンロードコンテンツ＞ PlayStation®Portable用ソフト「ココロコネクト ヨチランダム」初回特典セット PlayStation®Portable用ソフト「ココロコネクト ヨチランダム」 :ダウンロードコンテンツ　シナリオ「02-あらたな仲間編-」 :ダウンロードコンテンツ　シナリオ「03-海に行こう！編-」 ＜配信終了日＞ 2018年9月26日（水） ダウンロード済みのコンテンツにつきましては、配信終了後も引き続きお楽しみいただくことが可能です。 配信終了後も再ダウンロード可能です。 サービスをご利用いただいたお客様に厚くお礼申し上げますとともに、ご理解を賜りますようお願い申し上げます。 株式会社バンダイナムコエンターテインメント ;Software and content specifically mentioned: * Software for PlayStation® Portable "Kokoro Connect Yochi Random" Initial Reward Set * Software for PlayStation® Portable "Kokoro Connect Yochi Random" * Download content scenario "02 - A new friends companion -" * Download content scenario "03 - Let's go to the beach!" __TOC__ Featured Characters Throughout the game, players can cycle between the perspectives of the original five members of the Cultural Research Club. This cycling is referred to as "Dynamic Drama Transition"'' (DDT).'' Main Characters *'Yaegashi Taichi' *'Nagase Iori' *'Inaba Himeko' *'Kiriyama Yui' *'Aoki Yoshifumi' *'Enjouji Shino '(Downloadable scenario only) *'Uwa Chihiro' (Downloadable scenario only) Plot Synopsis Common Route Several weeks after the events of Hito Random, Taichi, Inaba, and Iori are goofing around the classroom as usual, chatting and reading the newspaper. Suddenly, Taichi and Inaba see a image in their minds. The image is of Hirata Ryouko, their math teacher, angrily scolding Taichi during class. Taichi suddenly remembers that they were assigned math homework yesterday that will be due soon. Taichi neglected to do his homework because he was distracted by Rina using the phone extensively, worried that she might have a boyfriend. Depending on the player's choice, Taichi can finish the homework by copying Inaba's or receive punishiment from Hirata if he is distracted by Iori and Inaba because he had to explain what happened or they refuse to give him their homework. Inaba, Iori and Taichi later discuss the visions they experienced, realizing that they are somehow predicting the future. Later in the clubroom, the entire StuCS get together to discuss the newspaper and the vision they saw during the class. Suddenly, Iori, Yui, and Aoki all see a vision of Taichi grabbing Inaba's breast. Yui immediately pushes Taichi aside and keeps him away from Inaba. One of the possible situations after is a moth flying into the room and lands onto Inaba's breast, Taichi instinctively grabs the moth but also unintentionally gropes Inaba's breast. Another situation is he sits down but accidentally falls onto Inaba grabbing her breast. Another situation is that the moth lands on Nagase's breast and Taichi grabs her's. No matter what choice is made, Taichi ends up groping someone's breast. After the incident, the gang discuss the visions of the future they've seen and suspect that it is probably the work of Heartseed. While most of the others leave, Taichi and Iori decide to stay in the clubroom to talk about their current relationship. They decide to remain friends for now and not get any closer until the phenomenon is over. The next day, all the members see a vision of Fujishima giving some kind of spiel inside the clubroom. Fujishima will actually come over later and everyone suspects that it is one of her Love Lectures. The club decides to evade this future. Depending on the player's choice, the Love Lecture can be avoided or they have to listen to her 2 hour long lecture. After Fujishima leaves, Heartseed arrives in possession of Gotou. Heartseed explains that he is indeed responsible for the club members being able to see the future and notes that the visions will occur at random times to random members. The predictions will only be about a member of the StuCS and can be from any time after the present. It will all end once Heartseed is sufficifently entertained. Heartseed then leaves and the StuCS discuss how they will deal with the phenomenon. The members think that this phenomenon isn't so bad because it doesn't cause any problems to their daily lives. Kiriyama then brings up the point that they can potentially have a vision of each other on the toilet or taking a bath. The rest argue that that wouldn't be as bad as being able to do whatever you want in someone else's body. Aoki then makes a good point saying they should all trust each other and in these situations, trust is the most important thing. Yui believes that this power can be very handy: if they can see the future they can always change it in their favour. Iori states that the phenomenon can also be harmful if they see a horrible future that there's no way to avoid, for example, one of their funerals. Iori is still recovering from the shock of her near death experience, and though harsh, Inaba notes she makes a good point. Concluding that having the power to see the future doesn't make someone all powerful, the Cultural Club decide to name the new phenomenon Future Predictions and promise to tell each other if they see anything. The next day, Iori, Inaba, and Taichi meet in their classroom. They claim that they are more comfortable at school than being at home alone because they have a better chance of avoiding something bad if the other members are there for support. During class, Taichi, Inaba, and Yui have a Future Prediction. Aoki is informed of the details by Yui. This time, they see Iori getting burnt during chemistry class. Depending on Taichi's decision, he can tell Iori as promised, or not tell her so that she is not made paranoid by the prediction. If Taichi tells Iori, then Iori can skip Chemistry class to avoid the future but another student will end up getting injured. The player can also choose to allow Iori to go to class which leads to various outcomes. If Iori does the experiment, then she'll notice the crack on the test tube, however other people doing the experiment will not notice it and get injured. If Taichi decides to keep the prediction a secret altogether, Iori gets mad and asks the rest to promise to tell her next time. After class, the StuCS meet again and notice that if they avoid the accident, others may get injured in their place. The StuCS resolve to avoid any bad outcomes they see and prevent others from getting involved. The next day, all the members arrive at the clubroom early because they were uncomfortable at home and that at school they have the other members to help them if they see a Future Prediction. Suddenly, all the members see a vision. This time, they see a pile of rubble beside a building. Aoki making a good observation, points out that the visions have to include a member of the StuCS and he fears that one of them is under the rubble. The worse possible outcome is the entire club is under the rubble. Inaba declares that they must avoid this future no matter what. They decide that indoors is safe and head for class. During their break the StuCS split up and investigate different locations and send a picture to Inaba of the places. Inaba, using a computer program, analyzes the risk but all of them are equally likely to collapse. They split up again and see if the places matches with what they remembered in the vision. During the investigation, Taichi meets Watase who is practicing soocer. Watase kicks the ball at the stairs and causes it to collapse. Taichi is left unharmed and returns with no injuries. The members meet again in the clubroom and discuss the events again. At this point, the story splits into the different main routes. Main Routes *Iori's Knight *Yui's Decision *Wholehearted Thoughts *Inaba's Determination *The Determination to Protect till the End *The Other Side of the Mask Side Routes *Kingdom of Love *Little Sister's Love *Sudden Change *Dereban *The Story of Yui's Friendship *Fujishima the Hunter *I Call My Peer my enemy *Body Building *Selfless Devotion Downloadable Scenarios *New Friends *Let's Go to the Beach! Gallery Yochiran.png Yochirancon.png|Players determine the story. Yochifireworks.png|Non-canon, divergent story line. 0d2tAFw.png 2vyXigb.png 5JcRDb3.png 6nZA9GO.png 7CPtrcm.png 8Lguj2r.png 17CLt8D.png bKxlaRQ.png 65geQOj.png bukdCaf.png DFvNGfL.png dJansss.png dkW7WUv.png dUdLDMu.png Fn7HOaJ.png fOuZM8q.png G7xlheL.png GTVCu6x.png hATKN5g.png HQEocJK.png hRc5ORo.png I03UB2P.png JbBkZTd.png jeXkul5.png jPG0ECM.png Jx4vljk.png kiMLp9a.png kQ2ubVo.png l1av9wG.png lNTuLT5.png ma8tzFp.png NAkhxfv.png NaMbkni.png NTYm9xu.png nvIGend.png nX85LrK.png qfzrRcW.png RSLSbY4.jpg SdwGhLk.png sTO7dot.png T1zlNKb.png u9lvFcU.png U27koMa.png V2FxlPb.png Vfy0Jjf.png vsA70V7.png xdMcPP0.png yhXCweU.png yJN3GTO.png yXOT2Vo.png yZvproH.png ZgA81CD.png Videos ---- Trivia *"Yochi" (予知) translates to "Prediction." *The ending theme for the game was suddenly changed from Eufonius' "Future Indications " to an instrumental piece of music. References Visual Novel Official Website Category:Media